


Vi

by RemyWrites



Series: Pride 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Neopronouns, Nonbinary, Other, Pansexual, Pride, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyWrites/pseuds/RemyWrites
Summary: Roman meets his soulmate





	Vi

**Author's Note:**

> June 3 drabble! Once I got in the groove of writing this, I almost dragged it out to be over a thousand words before remembering it's supposed to be a drabble. I may just have to write more, who knows?

Roman looked down at his wrist. Vi, in white lettering. Every morning when he woke up, it was white again. He supposed that was a good thing, since every morning he would take his pink, yellow, and blue pens and shade in the twisted curls of the letters. This was his way of fighting against his parents. They saw the name Vi on his wrist and cooed over “Oh she has such a pretty name, I can’t wait until you meet her!” While Roman had nothing against dating a girl, or even having a girl as his soulmate, he didn’t want everyone to automatically assume that Vi was a girl. Vi wasn’t listed on any baby name websites as a girls’ name, it was listed as a nickname. But your soulmark was never your soulmate’s nickname, always their name. Something within Roman told him that this mysteriously elegant Vi was not a girl. So every morning he colored their name in the colors of the pansexual flag. His flag. 

He was told that when you meet your soulmate, their name turns red. He didn’t know if he believed that. His parents’ soulmarks weren’t red, they were black. He didn’t want a black soulmark. At school, kids would all color their soulmarks. Dan, the trans boy who had a locker next to Roman’s, colored the name on his wrist “Phil” with pink, purple, and blue. Talyn, Roman’s cousin, always colored the name Joan with the nonbinary colors. He knew that their soulmark was already red, and Talyn hadn’t met anyone named Joan. That’s part of why Roman didn’t believe that his soulmark would turn red. 

As he walked down the hall, he noticed his friend Patton. Patton always colored his name, David, in rainbow. He had been adopted when he was a baby. His parents had seen the name David and immediately gave him up for adoption. They hadn’t been able to handle the thought of having a gay son. Thankfully for Patton, he’d been adopted by Remy and Emile Picani, the couple who ran the LGBT+ coffee shop across the street from the school. Speaking of... Roman could use a cup of coffee or two before his final today. He quickly pulled on some white jeans and a red sweatshirt and was out the front door in less than five minutes. He didn’t usually come in during the day, only ever after school. 

Remy was at the counter, making someone’s cappuccino. “Vi?” the caffeine addicted coffee shop owner called. Roman looked up immediately as a thin person wearing black jeans and a black and purple hoodie went up to the counter. Roman didn’t realize he was staring, or that he was walking toward the other, until he suddenly bumped into them. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to wear I was going. I-” Roman tried to say that he would buy them a new coffee to replace the one he’d spilled on them, until he noticed them wipe the coffee off their wrist. And their soulmark, the name Roman written in a handwriting the actor knew all too well, turned red before his very eyes. He looked down at his own wrist, only to see the pansexual flag fade into red. Vi’s eyes widened. Roman was the first to speak. “You’re them.” he looked Vi in the eyes. “You’re Vi.” And with that, Vi ran out. Roman hurried to the counter. “How often do they come in?” he asked. Remy gave him a look, so Roman held up his red soulmark.

“Vi comes in every morning before school, Fae always orders a caramel cappuccino with an extra shot of espresso. Fae’s homeschooled, and does faer school here sometimes. Vi doesn’t much like strangers, but maybe if you hang around the place when fae does, you won’t be a stranger anymore.”

Roman nodded. He would be here every morning before school. “Can I get a job?” he asked, deciding that would be his excuse for being here more often. 

Remy laughed and nodded. “Sure kid, but only until that soulmark turns black. Until they love you.”


End file.
